Fox and the Hound o its a bunny
by Troyboy25
Summary: Lets just follow their days since the movie ended. Both at work and at home not all luxurious but that's life.
1. Chapter 1

Working with Judy had its perks as Nick was figuring out. Judy would always wake him with coffee in hand at 5:30 to start their day. Nick always scrambled out of bed to get dressed. "You know if you would just wake up you wouldn't have to scrabble every morning." She said with a sly smile. "Well if I did that I would miss your smile every morning." Nick teased her. She just shrugged it off and got in the car. They quickly drove to the station as Nick drank his coffee desperately trying to breath life into himself.

They when straight to the bull pen and sat together and waited for Chief Bogo. The room when silence as the pissed of buffalo walked in. "Everyone Shut up, now we have had multiple fires and robberies all happening minutes apart." He said as he read the report. "And all we know is that the Mayor is on my back to control the city." spitting his angry into the first row. "Officer Clark and Officer Duncan you look into the arson, go to the factor sector and look for anything suspicious." Most of the officers were to double patrols at night and stop the robberies. Judy and Nick were put on traffic duty during the day the far thus thing to the main case.

"Why couldn't we get the 'Smiling Flame' case," Nick said as he watched the window. "Clark and Duncan are specialists and we are still greenhorns Chief knows what his doing," Nick just looked a bit annoyed. "Cheer up, how about we go to your favourite fast food joint for lunch." Nick put on his sly smile, "When did you start to pay attention to little ol' me." Judy just ignored him and parked the car. "You know you love me." Judy got out of the car without a word and walked into Chip & Dog. 'No reaction, O well I guess it would get boring if she always got flustered' Nick thought as he followed her inside.

"The regular for you two," the bumbling moose said as they approached. "See it not just me who pays attention to your habits," Judy laughed. They got to their booth and started to eat in silences. Nick loved Judy's eating habits, 'First put the napkin to the left, then wiggle your nose both ears up now start eating. Every time so predictable.' Judy sensed Nicks eyes staring at her. "Nick? Why are you staring at me?" Nick started to eat his fries, "Carrots do you think the fires and robberies have anything to do with each other, it seems too coincidental that they happen so close together." - "I don't know we don't have enough information." 'Nick you sly fox avoiding her question' they continued to tease each other like they always did. Once they finished eating they quickly headed back to business.

They spend the rest of the day driving around and giving out speeding tickets. Only thing left to do was paperwork Nick's favourite. Nick did notice a strange smell on their patrol, but blow it off, there was no way he could smell someone from inside vehicle. The drive was quiet Nick knew better to brake the unwritten rule of "No Talking in the Vehicle" last time he did she almost drove them off the road. 'Final back at the station I can talk again' Nick mused as he got out of the car.

"Well no action for us today." - "The action just about to start or did you forget we have the paperwork to do," she teased him. "Great" she laughed and started to drag him to his desk. They greeted the officer as they passed them and of course Clawhauser squealed as he saw them come in. "awww, you guys look so cute together." - "What did I say about calling a bunny cute." Clawhauser quick shoved his paw into his mouth and apologized. "To be fair he said you guys are cute not a bunny." Nick interjected as Judy became a ball of embarrassment. She grabbed him and dragged him a away to their cubicles. Nick finish his paperwork quickly and waited at Judy's desk. Judy may do everything by the book, but she was slow. "I can help finish..." - "I will be done soon don't worry" She lied 'she is not getting away with that' Nick grabbed her sides and got a yelp from her, also causing her to jump out of her chair. "Don't lie to me again or I will have to punish you, now I will take the last one so we can go home." Defeated she just handed over the papers. Once he finish they punched out and went to the underground parking lot. "I am driving its too boring when there is no talking allowed." - "Here" she passed the keys to a dumbfounded fox and got into the car. 'Does she even relies what she just did' Nick got in and started the drive in silence.

"Please tell me that doing your paperwork hasn't upset you," - "No... thank you" she said weakly. "Why are you stopping this isn't your house?" - "What's up you were all sunshine and rainbow this morning. What happened?" Nick just waited till Judy started to talk. "Well the last few weeks my neighbors have been more annoying then normal and I just didn't want...'giggle' to end the fun so early today," now smiling "ok, ok you got me very funny I get all worried for nothing." - "worried over little ol' me" she couldn't help herself. "Its not fair if you only tease me I have to return the favour every once and a while." O she would pay, but in due time. Nick got back on the road and drove home. Nick got out at his house and gave her keys back (of course he had a bit of fun before he returned them being taller in all) "Before you go would you care to join me this weekend?" - "Sure what's the plan." - "lets leave that a surprise" Judy had a bad feeling about this had she gone to far earlier.

For all you who reviewed so dam early lol best chapter 1 with 26 words. Sadly I don't know what I am doing so bear with me till I get the hang of this. ps I work 6 days a week so sadly I will only be able to make chapters slowly. Also hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Nick had only one day to plan their date. It was Thursday night and he had no time to waste. He check movies, events, and restaurants for availability of course keeping his budget in mind. He found a cinema need her place, but which movie she's not the conventional bunny, so maybe a thriller, or maybe have a little fun with a horror. He decided she could make the chose when they got there. 'Ok now for the main event we could go golfing nah too boring. We could go swimming, but I could do better come on Nick think think. I got it, its perfect its reopened since we were there last.' All that was left was to plan dinner there wasn't many prey/pred restaurants that weren't fast food, so I guess I will have to show off my skills in the kitchen. The weekend was planned coming with a cost, but Nick didn't mind. 'Why am I trying so hard... well she did change my life so I guess this is to repay her...' He had 4 hours till Judy would be at his door. Tomorr... Today was going to be a ruff day.

Knock.. Knock.. 'what I would give for 5 more minutes'. Nick quickly answered the door a little to quick falling on his face getting out of bed. "Nick are you ok you look like you have been hit by a bus," with a worried face. "Don't worry Carrots I will be fine... just give me my coffee please." They left to work without anymore words Nick was in no condition to stand let alone talk.

Making there way to the Bullpen Nick got some stares. Thanks to his sunglasses only his closer friends at work knew that he didn't sleep much, or at all. Judy left Nick in the Bullpen to talk to Chief Bogo before the briefing. They came in together and Judy went to sit with Nick. "Well we have had some development into the arson case, thanks to Clark and Dunce. They caught the arson before the fire was lit. however the arson escaped." Bogo gave out a discerption of the arson.

Height: 4ft-4ft 3" Weight: 130-150lb Species: Suidae (pig family) Color: NA Gender: NA

"I know this is little to work with, however watch out for any suspicious pigs near the factor sections. There was no robbery last night good work, but they are still out there so double patrols are still in affect." with the briefing done everyone was assigned their work for the day. Clark (Deer) and Duncan(Owl) stayed on the arson case with the addition of Kim(Hyena) the ex-convict the only cop with such a record. Nick and Judy were placed on patrol again however placed in an unmarked car in Tundra Town.

"Thank god we don't have to drive around all day I might just make it through today." - "I may of had a hand in that." Nick look puzzled. "Well what did you think I was doing when I left you in the bullpen?" - "You left me I didn't notice" Nick wasn't lying he didn't know half of the things that were happening in front of him. "O shut up your not that tired, anyways I went to Chief Bogo and told him you were losing sleep over the arson case. So he put us as far as possible from were the fires were so you wouldn't do anything reckless." - "Smart bunny, but I could of handled a busy day if I had too." Judy was confused 'smart bunny' Nick must be very tired if he's saying that. For the first hour Judy broke the rules and let Nick take a nap. He needed a little boost.

"Wakey Wakey," It was Lunch time and they need to change spots every hour on the hour. After getting coffees they were stationed near the border of Tundra Town and the Rain Forest. "So what's your plan for the weekend I have been dying to hear it." - "Well I can tell you some of it, but remember it is a surprise. So what I can tell you is that we will see a movie on Saturday which you get to pick. Then we can eat at my place." The excitement was growing on Judy's face. She tried to hide it to no avail. "Ok, so you have Saturday planned what about Sunday." - "Surprise" Nick wasn't going to spoil any of his plans. "Carrots do you see that," There in front of them was a camel sneaking into the back of 'The Beaver's Hut'. "Lets go find out what he's up to. Carrots go through the front of the bar I will go to the back and see where our sneaky camel went." - "Keep your radio on and call me if anything happens."

Judy walked in and went straight to the corner of the room (best place to watch over everything). Nick went to the back and found nothing 'no tracks great'. Nick caught the slight smell of sand and followed it to a cellar door 'found you'. "Here's the new shipment, but we need to discuss the price. Cops are everywhere I believe adding 100$ per unit will do." - "100$... 75$ and go up stairs and have yourself some drinks on me." Nick radioed Judy telling her he was going silent and to get back up. The camel took a tool case full of money 'tricky hiding in plain sight'. A Beaver came crashing down the stairs, "Boss there is a cop up stairs she hasn't done anything, but I thought you would want to know." - "Quick store the supplies and search for anymore cops I will not have my money taken from me." Nick knew that it took at least 15mins for back up he need to by time before the 'supplies' were gone. Nick snuck behind barrels of alcohols. 'I know that smell' Nick needed back up and fast. Judy noticed the bartender running around even though it wasn't busy and quickly asked for additional back up thinking that if they are worried about me we will need more then 1 or 2 people. Judy got a call on her radio 'seen in the...' Judy radioed the back up 'Nick has been taken I need people now'. 'We are out front where is Nick' - 'In the back there is a cellar door'. Judy sprinted to the bar jumping over the counter where she saw the beaver disappear and busted down the door to the basement. Judy was confronted by a massive arctic seal, "Your under arrest where are you hiding Nick." - "Your the cop upstairs ha. what do you think you do." at that moment 2 polar bears and 2 moose crashed through the cellar door. They quickly caught the fleeing beavers and the camel. "Yep that's 'Sugar' book him." - "WHERE IS NICK," Judy was furious. Thumb... Thumb.. "JEFF MOVE HIM NICK's UNDER HIM." After the seal was moved they found a ice box. Nick was freezing and soaked to the bone. 'We need an ambulance we have one officer down in hyperthermia.' Judy stayed with him to keep him warm till they showed up. Nick wasn't awake anymore, Judy sat there in horror as she waited. 'he's going to make it... he's going to make it.'

Thanks for reading hope you enjoy. I work on chapters at night around 12am-4am, so if your wondering when I will update it will be around that time.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy was giving the rest of the day off to keep an eye on Nick in the hospital. When Nick arrived in the hospital he was unconscious, but not in critical condition. All he need was rest and would be release on Saturday night. "Carrots, good job" Nick woke up 5 hours after he was sent to the hospital. "Nick..." Judy had been lying her head on his side for the last hour 'o fiddle sticks I fell asleep.' "Welcome back, they say you will be out tomorrow night." - "Well that's too bad" Judy looked puzzled 'huh' "Well I guess we can't watch the movie today, but we still have Sunday for the main event." - "You dumb fox, you shouldn't be thinking about our... 'date? no' weekend plans. Just get better." Nick just nodded and went back to sleep his body was exhausted, and his mind broken from last night. Judy was mental drained, so she left once she knew Nick was in a deep sleep. 'tap...tap' Judy looked around 'am I going crazy.' "Down here, I am Dr. Nelson(Rat). May I ask what you are to Mr. Wilde?" - "I am his Partner." Dr. Nelson look pleased and pulled out his clipboard. "Mr. Wilde will need to rest once he gets home make sure he doesn't exert himself too much. That includes any bedroom activities. Anyways I need to get to my other patient." Judy turn completely red, "We aren't that kind of..." He was already gone 'what a fast rat no time for anything.'

Judy got home at 5:00pm. Got into her pajamas when she got a call from her parents. Buzz...buzz... "Hello, Mom and Dad." - "Hello cupcake, how was your week." Judy told her parents how the begin of the week was a bit of a panic as the arson was setting fires everyday. Then moved on to the drug bust. "Nick was the hero of the day, he found the drugs and risked himself to make sure we got them." - "Are you ok, you didn't get hurt did you." Judy was a little annoyed, but she knew that just how her father was. "Don't worry dad Nick made sure I was safe he took the risky part of the bust." Judy said her goodbyes, and finish getting ready for bed. As she was falling asleep she remembered Dr. Nelson 'maybe me and Nick could... what am I thinking just go to bed.'

Judy put on her favourite pink button up shirt and jeans. She ran to her vehicle 'I am going to see him to early' she looked at her phone. '5:13 well I am sure he won't mind.' Judy got to the hospital and had to wait for 2 hours before she could even see Nick 'well I guess I did come way to early.'

Judy was finally allowed to visit it was now 7:30. She came into his room quietly pulling up a chair to his bed and started waited for Nick to wake up by listening to her music. Sniff...sniff "Why are you here, so early in the morning." - "Thought you would need company till you were allow to leave tonight." Nick just smiled slyly as he realized that they did promise to hangout together for the whole weekend. Judy filled Nick in with what exactly happened after he was iced. "Awe you are always worried about little old me, thank you." Judy laughed, then went to grab some coffee and lunch for them both. Dr. Nelson walked in asking how Nick was feeling and taking reading of his temperature. "Well you are looking good, you will be release at 3:00pm. Where is your partner she was too worried yesterday too not be here this early." - "O, don't you worry she's just getting us lunch." Nelson finish up and left, greeting Judy as she just got back with lunch. She turned red and nodded to Dr. Nelson before returning to Nick. "Why are you red like a strawberry?" Judy just pushed the food and coffee onto his lap looking away from him. "I just... had a awkward moment with the doctor yesterday I would rather not talk about it." - "Fine, by the way I get release in 2 hours they just need to finish up some paperwork and then I can go." Judy started talking about what they could do for the rest of the day. They both decided that it would be a good idea to just eat. "I can cook for us since you should rest." Nick look a bit disappointed, but agreed suggesting that he would let her cook if Sunday he would get his turn while still going along with his plan for the weekend. She agreed as a nurse walked in giving the go ahead, and giving Nick all his belonging back.

They left to the grocery store picking out what they would need for dinner. Sniff...sniff 'I have smelt this before what is it, aaa its not important.' "Nick what else do you need for your meal?" - "Just rabbit," Judy just glared at him. "Ok, I only need baking potatoes we have everything else." Judy was going to make a nice ratatouille for herself, and the simple meat (of course a meat substitute insects) and potatoes for Nick. Nick noticed a few stares from the other customers 'we are just partner and even if we were a couple what wrong with a prey and pred together.' Nick made sure that Judy was well distracted he didn't want her to notice. "Well that's everything lets get going."

Judy was very close with her mother and her grandma learning how to be an amazing cook at a young age since she was expected to have a litter by now. She diced everything for the ratatouille with precision and speed. Popping the ratatouille in the oven that she just got from her parents after they came to visit for the first time. Her mother gave her a ear full, once she notice she didn't even have a oven in her small apartment. She prepped the potatoes and put them in the oven seconds later. 'Now for the steak, hope I don't mess this up I have never cooked one before.' Starting the steak as the oven timer went off. She finished the ratatouille plated and brought it to the table, seconds later bring the steak Nick wanted it blue rare making it easy on her. "How's the steak?" - "Great, for someone that has never cooked one before. Where did you learn to cook like that. You were a blurr in the kitchen I have never seen anyone move that fast." Judy smiled at the compliment, explaining how she loved to cook with her mom and grandma. "Remind me to thank them for there hard work in training you." They had finished and had started cleaning up. "So since its basically Sunday, what are we doing for the day?" Nick still would spill the details even after put on her best puppy dog face. "Fine lets hurry up so I can drive you home and sleep, so Sunday comes faster." Nick couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Yet he followed it quickly finishing up the dishes.

Once they got to Nick's home, Nick told her to come by around 8:00, so he could have all the rest he needed. 'He could of at least told me something uhhhhh.' "Goodnight see you tomorrow." - "At 8 don't you think about coming earlier." Judy nodded and raced home.

I am a bit late with this Chapter I was hoping to finish on Monday :(. O well can't win them all. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Judy woke up at 4:30, like she always did. She made herself a medium breakfast not knowing what was planned for the day. After breakfast she moved on to her chorus cleaning her apartment and doing the laundry. '6:30 its never going to get to 8:00' feeling a bit exhausted from the day before she took a nap till 7:30. Judy then showered again, and put on a nice flowery dress. She final could leave 'o can't forget this' as she sprayed perfume on, and rushed out the door.

Knock... Knock... "Hello who is it" - "You know who it is let me in." Nick opened the door and froze for a second, but quickly regained himself. "Wow you got dressed up for little ol me" - "Of course I did how do I look," her voices full of sarcasm. Judy did a spin showing off her nice flower dress. Nick finish getting ready for there date, as Judy waited in his living room. "Why is your apartment, so much better then mine," - "Well I use to make a lot more money before and I still have a deal with the owner to keep the rent low." 'I hope that his past doesn't affect his new life,' they were now ready to leave. "I am going to need your keys, since I know where we are going," - "Why can't you just tell me where we are going." Nick just stood there with his hand out waiting. Judy gave up, and handed him the keys, and they left.

Nick drove to the Carrot Shack, for breakfast. "Lets get some breakfast before do anything." 'good thing I didn't didn't eat too much' She just ordered the lettuce, tomato salad with a blueberry vinaigrette, Nick just had a bag of blueberries. "Ok, now that its Sunday can give me a hint to what we are doing." - "Ok, we are going to a place that has just reopened and we had some fun there." Judy ate her food in record time, 'I am not waiting anymore.' Judy grabbed Nick dragging him to the car. "No need to rush we have all day try to relax."

The drive was extra long Nick was taking detours on purpose. He was having too much fun watching her squirm 'I did say I would get her back.' Finally they arrived, Judy was wide eyed at their destination. 'The Natural History Museum' She couldn't hide her excitement anymore. "How did you ever think of this... wait a minute you could of drove here in 10mins not 45" Nick fell over laughing, "I said I would get you back for teasing me, and this place is special." Nick took Judy straight to the exhibit where they took down Bellwether. "Thank you, Nick... I don't think I got to thank you for saving me." - "Don't worry about it, my pleasure," She blushed 'why am I blushing this is sooo embarrassing.' Nick didn't notice her as he saw the mammoth exhibit grabbing her hand bringing her to where she got injured. "I have a gift for you... Here you go" Nick pulled out the bandana that he use to bandage her leg. "I couldn't give it back bloody I needed to clean it." - "...Why would you keep, that bandana..." She ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, so much." Now it was Nick's turn to blush this time Judy noticed and stop the hug immediately. The awkward moment passed after a few seconds. They continued through the museum with of course Nick making wise remarks such as 'O, you bunnies are so emotional' and 'Carrots I found your exhibit, The exhibit of the primitive.' "Its time for lunch lets go to Apple's Basket." - "awe, do we have to go its been so much fun." She looked sad, until her stomach roared causing her to blush. "Ok, maybe lunch would be nice." - "I have everything planned, even when your stomach will yell at me," a smile painted on his face. She punched his shoulder, and started walking to the car.

The drive to 'Apple's Basket' was quick only 3 minutes. Nick ordered the only pred option, burger with a side of garlic bread. Judy got their famous apple basket, apple salad with slices of orange, strawberries and a red wine dressing. "This is the greatest salad I have ever had you should of got it," Nick gave her a blank stare. "All I have had today was blueberries... I do need some protein in my diet or will waste away." She gave him a smile 'what's she looking at is there something on my face.' "Today has been great, though I don't know why you would spend the weekend with me and not your girlfriend." - "Well thats easy to answer first I don't have a girlfriend and your fun to hangout with, plus it was a perfect excuse to visit the museum." She looked a bit puzzled 'he doesn't have a girlfriend' she couldn't believe it. Nick was fun, smart, and of course sly she couldn't see why no one had tried to date him. "Lets get going there is still more to this day," they left and drove home.

They dropped off the car at Nick house, and went for a walk in the park near his house. Sniff... Sniff 'THERE IT IS AGAIN... is that her' finally Nick realized what that smell was that he had been smelling for the last week. "Is that a new perfume your wearing," - "Ya, I got it a week ago do you like it." They stopped at the gazebo looking over a pond. "It smells nice, come here and look at the koi. This is my favourite place to collect my thoughts." She walk to the pond and watched as the koi dance with each other. As the rainbow danced around Nick handed her food to reward them. The sun was setting, and they made their way back to Nick's.

"Now for the finale, I am going to make dinner, I have something special for you." Nick made a simple salad with just grated daikon radish, Carrots, and purple cabbage. Judy looked on confused 'there's nothing special about that salad, what does he have planned.' Nick walk to his fridge and pulled out leftover for himself and a dressing that he kept secret. "Here you go, my secret salad." Judy looked at the salad with the mystery dressing on it. She took a bit with a little bit of fear. 'What was that' her eyes went wide, and no one could stop her now she devoured the salad only looking up after she had finished. "Looks like you like my ginger dressing." - "Ginger dressing... looks like I have to give 'The Best Salad I Have Ever Had' to you now." Nick finish up slowly Judy now getting a little embarrassed that she just stuffed her face barely even breathing. "Today was amazing, Thank you. I am a little jealous of your future girlfriend you will treat her sooo good." Nick coughed a bit 'why do I feel, so... sick.' "I would love if you could stay for a bit more, but we need to go to bed we do work tomorrow." She said her goodbyes and left.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

5:30 Judy stood in front on Nick's door shocked. Nick was ready and waiting for her 'so he can wake up sly fox.' "Who are you waiting for lets get going Carrots," Nick hated how he ended up in the hospital. He needed to get bad to work, so in his head he could make up for his mistakes. 'He looks all business I wonder what's wrong, maybe I should ask later' Judy handed him his coffee and they left to the station.

As they walked through the station Jeff came up to them asking how Nick was and thanking him for catching the drug bust. After Nick reassure Jeff, and everyone else that came up to them that he was in perfect condition they made their way to the bull pen. "We have reduced the arsons actions, however the Suidae hasn't been caught. A cornered animal is the most dangerous, so do not engage in till back up arrives." Chief Bogo was in a better mood the higher ups stopped bothering him about the arson. "The pig has set fire to both the factor sector in Sahara Square and Savanna Central. We will have two groups watching over these areas. I want to end this." Nick, and Judy were the other group added to the case. They were to watch the Savanna Central factory sector. Duncan shared his information, before leaving to Sahara Square with Clark, and Kim.

Judy parked the car in a random part of the factory sector and waited. They had orders to switch locations every hour with no breaks till 11pm when they would be relieved. "Are you ready for no breaks all day Nick," - "Uhh not really, I didn't plan for no breaks." Judy pulled out a bag from the back full of snacks and water. "Your too good too me," as Nick grabbed a granola bar. "Ha ha don't eat them too quickly we don't have too much. So what's been bothering you have been serious all day." - "I am just mad that I lost and risked everything." Judy looked angry 'he got them it was him and he got hurt why is he mad.' "I know I shouldn't be mad, but I can't help it I ended up in the hospital and made you worry." Nick couldn't help, but show his weakness she was the only one that he would show his pain to. This caught Judy off guard she wanted to tease him for saying 'made you worry,' but after seeing his face no word came out. She instead relocated the car and handed him the chocolate bar she hide in the secret pocket of the bag. "Your too good to me Carrots, but I think its time switch spots you drive too much." Nick back to his old self. They switched seats and Judy took out her lunch. They day dragged on and on as the switched spots and waited. They had seen nothing all day not even a J walker.

It was 11pm time for them to be relieved. Jeff was taking there spot letting them go home. along the way home Nick spotted something strange. "Why is this area so dead there is no one around." - "There was suppose to be a concert today some of the officers are station there." Nick stopped the car and parked. "If I was stopped from setting fire to places I would use the concert to find a place unguarded." They started walking around checking the allies for anyone Judy checking the right, Nick checking the left. 'I found you little piggy' Nick slowly stalked the pig. he signaled Judy to call back up and to bring the car here. She moved fast, and quietly making it back to the car in seconds. 'Shit' Nick made too much noise. Fat Billy stopped setting up his fire and started to run. 'Wait was that just a fox,' He now stopped switching direction chasing Nick down. Nick dodge the first stampede, however Fat Billy was smarter then the police thought. 'Mine' he had missed Nick on purpose, his goal to grab his taser. It was all over for Nick, he let himself act too reckless. 'I am going to lost again' zap... and he dropped to the floor. Billy hear a vehicle coming, so he grabbed Nick charging towards his hideout.

'Where is he' She showed up and saw no one. 'Why did he have to be so reckless, I knew I shouldn't of left him.' The back up showed up and began the search to no avail. "Officer Judy I need you to report back to Chief Bogo right away he will want to hear what happened." She took orders well and drove back to the station.

She ran through the station straight to Bogo's office. "Chief Bogo I have a report you will want to hear," she filled him in on what had happened. "I gave direct orders to not engage without back up," - "Nick wasn't in the right mind state I think the drug bust early hurt his pride." Chief Bogo just stood there thinking 'we need to save him an arson with a building is one thing, but a person this will not end well.' "Judy how are you feeling you think you can stay on patrol, without disobeying orders." - "Yes, sir." With that she was sent back out. Bogo sent an additional 5 squads to search the area and to cut off roads. This was risky, the manpower to accomplish this was high the rest of the city would be venerable.

Sorry for how late this one is normal I get two chapters a week. Thank god the week isn't over yet ;) I will hopely get the next chapter out tomorrow. I am going home for 6 days, so I will be even slower, but will try to get 2 Chapter out next week too. it will just have to be at the end of the week.


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter is going to be a bit dark, so you have been warned.

It has been a full day of searching with Nick still missing Judy has become distance from everyone. She would disappear and reappear every so often without the other officers knowing. She couldn't stand being near the rest of them it was her fault and she wanted to fix it. "Judy its time for you to go home, don't worry we will keep the patrol and borders up so they are stuck in this area. We will find him." Judy left drove 5 blocks away from the borders of the police and took a nap she would be back within 4 hours.

uhhh... uhhhh... Nick woke up chained up hanging in the middle of Billy's hide out. "So you have finally woke up, about time. We are going to have fun." Billy looked out the window and saw the police searching the streets, and alleyways. "O, don't you worry the police won't find this place we will have our alone time don't you worry." Nick looked around, then the pain set in 'why does my chest hurt.'

Judy had only and hour sleep before she could stand it any more and went back to searching. 'He must be in a build, but there is to many around to check them. There!' She found a police badge. She followed the path find little bits of fur. 'You sly fox, Don't worry I am coming.' The fur trail stopped in front in the middle of the an alleyway. "I have found a trail of fur we can close the search area to around here," She radioed. The police reacted quickly making the borders a 1km square around the alleyway. They had to wait to get warrants for the building, Judy was getting impatient. This was going to be a long hour.

spit... Blood now coming from Nicks mouth, "They will find you, why don't you give up its just a matter of time." - "I know I am done for they have me cornered, but how can I let such a beautiful canvas leave my hands without painting first." Nick was fading in and out of consciousness only being brought back from the searing pain, that Billy was inflicting.

The police started getting warrants for the building slowly. Ever time they got one Judy was already busting the door down and sprinting in. They had search 8 buildings there was only 4 more. Chief Bogo had arrived on site, "Judy slow down, I will not have two of my officers taken from me," Clinching his teeth. He was just as upset as Judy, he would always blame himself. After all he was the one who sent them into danger. Bogo now kept Judy at an arms length away going into the building together. 'Finally 1 building left Nick has to be in there.' Bogo stopped Judy from rushing in, "I am the one going in first, you cover my back. We going in slowly we don't know if he's armed." They crept into the warehouse check each room in record time. Judy went to the upstairs and dropped to her knees screaming for back up. Bogo charged through stopping for a split second after seeing Nick, however his experience kept him calm. "Welcome Chief how do you like my painting, I think I out did myself." Billy laughed as he swung Nick around. "Come quietly, there is no need to resist." Billy walked around the room with a knife eying up Judy who was now just collecting herself. "Bunny what's wrong don't you like my painting?" Trying to provoke her. It worked she rushed till she heard "stop" the faintest voice coming from Nick. She listen, now her mind raced. Bogo used Billy fascination with Judy to move close. "Judy go get him," Billy eyed her down as she moved in. Smack... Bogo Charged and took him clear off his feet which disarmed him. "Cheeky bastard, you got me," - "Judy get Nick down, and get him to the ambulance downstairs." Bogo put Billy in the back of the police car, and watched as two broken officers went into the ambulance.

Nick had a smiley face burned into his chest, with his back cut to pieces. "O, god we need to stop the bleeding his back is a checker board," - "Here's the morphine..." The wolverine pushed him away. "He can't feel anything right now, I need the plasma now and keep pressure on his back." The medics worked away keeping Nick alive as they flew through the streets. "How much longer this fox days are numbered if we don't get there now!" - "We're here, get ready to wheel him out." The wolverine took Nick out, and started yelling getting the whole hospital in motion. Nick was wheeled straight into the emergency surgery. "Hey, Bunny wait over there we got this. Just don't get in the way." Judy was hurt she couldn't hear anyone anymore she was in her own world she saw a chair and sat. 'How could this happ... Why...' She wanted to feel angry, madness, anything other then hurt... pain.

Sorry for not updating the chapter. Turns out when your hometown is in the middle of nowhere the internet may be out when you get there. Fuck me. Anyways I was still able to write so the next chapter is done too, so that's something. Hope you Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

'Why couldn't it have been me, Nick you idiot,' Judy just sat in front of the blood red sign. She couldn't look at it every time she would see Nick mangled body. It was haunting her how could anyone do that, or even want to. 'Nick who will be my partner, my friend... my...' She stopped thinking, what was she doing? How long has it been? What can she even do? Her last question hit hard pulling her back into the black abyss. She was drowning screaming with no sound, no voice. Sinking sinking to the far thus depths, then suddenly a flicker. In a flash we was back in the hospital 'what saved me how did I get back.' She looked at the surgery light fearing the blood she would see, but there was nothing the surgery was done.

Dr. Nelson appeared from the room, seeing Judy he walk up to her. "Your partner is alive," before Judy could even breath he continued, "He's in a critical state he could take a turn for the worse any day even any hour. We stopped the bleeding on his back however after stitching him up we have run out of his blood type here and are now waiting for a resupply. The next few hours will be the worst." Nelson placed his hand on her leg in comfort. No more words were needed, not that Judy could take anymore she descending again into the dark. This time it wasn't the abyss, but the darkness of sleep. The surgery took 6 hours, her mind was done. It needed a lot of rest more then she would allow.

She awoke in an office. 'Where am I why is this an office,' she looked around in till she was looking straight into Chief Bogo's eyes. "Your wake good time to go home. I have given you 2 week off, I know what you saw. No one could handle that in 2 weeks, but that all I can give you." - "How's Nick? How long have I been sleeping?" She needed to know that answers desperately. "You know more then me, apparently your his partner, so you can get his information, and you have slept 4 hours. Don't worry I will keep the 'partner' thing off the record." Judy left going home forced by Bogo's hand. She had Clawhauser drive her home, "I am so sorry for what happen to Nick I wish I could have done something, how's he doing, did you final tell him you love him, don't forget to sleep at least till tomorrow the doctor said you wouldn't be able to visit for a few days till he is put in a normal room." 'How can he say all that in one breath' "Wait what did you say about love?" Judy look puzzled she never thought of him like that... right. "You love him don't you I thought you would have told him by now." - "I... need to sleep thanks for the drive," 'thank god I am home that was getting too awkward.'

She walked into her apartment looked around, 'wow its still clean.' The brief thought of their date went through her mind as she fell onto her bed. With the lights out all you could hear was the neighbours yelling, and the faint whisper "Nick" as she fell asleep.

The next few day passed by in the same way. First Judy would wake up, go straight to the hospital be told Nick can't have visitors, waits for a bit longer to hear how Nick is doing from Dr. Nelson. Then back home to sleep and repeat. Nicks condition had flip flopped through out the week. The first 2 days he was getting better in till his burns on his chest got infected almost killing him. The rest of the week had been Nick fighting off the infection. She got the best news today from Nelson, Nick was moving into a normal room tomorrow and his infection had been defeated. She rushed home, she wanted to get through the day. She couldn't wait to see him, she needed to see him.

She awoke early, and packed her goodies before leaving to the hospital. Once she got there Butch (wolverine) was waiting, they had become good friends as they were meeting everyday. "I had to be the one to direct you. Your one tough bunny," Butch rushed through the hospital to Nicks room. He needed to get back to work, so he dragged Judy behind him, she had no idea how many rights and left they had taken. "Here we are, I got to go how he gets better soon." Judy crept in setting her bag down beside the bed then brought a chair next to Nick and just smiled at him. He was like a mummy with bandage all over his body, but she could still see his sly smile through it all. "Dumb Fox," was all she could say as she laid her head onto his side. She just wanted to be close and not think for awhile. She watched as the dark abyss that had been haunting her for the last week was disappearing right before her eyes with the comfort of Nick. "Dumb Fox," she quietly whispered as she final fell into real sleep. Where her mind could heal and prepare for the new feeling she was experiencing.

Hope you enjoy. Sorry again for the delays, but I am back to my normal schedule.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick was in constant pain, only eased by the fluffy head lying beside him. She was comforting, soft, and beautiful. All he had seen was doctors and nurses for the last week, and he needed comfort, not with words, but rather with the presence that radiated bliss. The doctor walked in 'O great wreck the peace.' Nelson did his check ups, took some data, then let the nurses clean Nicks bandages. Unfortunately they needed to wake Judy to clean Nick. "Miss your going to have to leave the room," - "She can stay." The muffled, course voice of Nick slipped through the bandaged mummy. Judy move her chair and watched as they removed the bandages. The wounds were disgusting, and his back still bled. Judy held her head down she couldn't watch anymore, she was too afraid of the abyss to see it again. Once the nurses left Judy went back to her spot at Nicks side "Judy please, look at me... I am not a monster." - "I know, but you are suppose to be there for me, and every time I see your... pain I lose myself. I thought I lost you." Nick saw the soulless eyes, and knew they both needed comfort. "Dumb bunny I won't be going anywhere, as long as you stay by me. Just don't look away, or I won't be there."

Judy regained herself, and started filling Nick in on what happened since he was in surgery. Nick was exhausted his wound kept up, and drained him of energy. Judy stayed awake with him keeping him company 'I won't let you be alone.' "How's your family life, your parents doing," his was being strange. 'I can't be reckless anymore I almost lost it all... I almost lost her,' Nick needed to rethink how he acted. However as he look down to the jabbering bunny he knew he couldn't change. He wanted to stay the same fox that he was now, the one who fell in love with a dumb bunny. He just smiled a listened to her stories of how scared her parents were, and how they ran the farm. He wanted to hear all her stories 'if you only knew that you owned this broken body.'

"Get some sleep I can't if you don't," she just smiled and closed her eyes. She had been fighting to stay awake since 1am, it was 6am. His back was screaming his chest roaring 'and they say only the mouth talks... liars.' Nick spend his time thinking how he was going to confess (and of course watch Judy cute sleeping face) it had to be perfect. Nurses came for there routine check, cleaning Nicks scars, and bringing food. This Judy held his hand, as he suffered through the pain of cleaning his wounds. He kept is smile always on this was hard for her. No matter the pain Judy might not be able to handle seeing him in pain, so he just kept smiling. If he only knew how much that helped. This became routine for them, next was for Judy to talk about her family, maybe this time she would talk about her brothers. "I think its time for you to go home to restock your goody bag, I know you ran out of food last night." - "But... fine I only have 5 more days till I have to work." She wish she had more time, but if she stayed Nick would have her dragged out. Being a cop was her dream Nick wouldn't take that from her even for a day.

Now was Nicks change to plan, he couldn't think about anything with Judy around. 'Now how do I confess... I just had to use the museum date already didn't I. Ok I can do this just need to think.' Nick narrowed his plans down quite quickly to 3 ideas. First plan confess the day he was release (or confess now he couldn't decide), second was to bring her back to the koi pond after I nice dinner date, and third was take her to see his mom and then confess. He only could narrow it to 3 before he could hear the blissful sound of hopping. 'Dam I ran out of time, I am cutting the first option its too soon I don't think I could handle that.'

"I am back, did you miss me," - "Of course I missed little ol you." The look she gave, like someone who wanted to smack him. The cycle continued with Nick gaining more and more information of Judy's child life that he could use to blackmail her. If only he could hide his sly smile, he started to notice that she stopped talking about embarrassing stories quite quickly moving on to how her burrow could house, and feed all of her family. 'Dam dumb fox,' then nothingness. With 3 day without sleep Nicks exhaustion took over his pain, and melted it away. It was the first time Judy got to see his sleeping face, it was peaceful. She pulled out a book from her new and improved goody bag. He wasn't going to wake anytime soon.

Nick slowly opened his eyes to a dark room. 'What time is it,' looked at the clock just barely lit from the light coming from under the door. '2am hoping its Wednesday morning and not Thursday.' He then look to his hand which was now burning, Judy had been holding tight for awhile now. 'You sly bunny,' 6 more hours passed before Judy woke up to her phone going off. She left the room to talk 'who was it and why did she need to leave the room.' She came back ears down, "I am being called back to work." - "Bogo must really needed you. You better get going don't make me drag you out." She laughed, then ran to her goody bag and handed Nick some chocolate bars. The both gave that look 'you saw nothing and you don't know how you got this,' both making them giggle.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Next chapter I will be leaving Nick behind and lets see how Judy works alone, but don't you worry Nick won't be gone for long.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving the hospital was harder then she thought it would be. Right when she was starting to feel better and calm she was being put back to work. Chief Bogo had given her the run down on the robberies that had stopped while the arson was on a rampage. However once Billy was put in jail the robberies had increased 3x, almost like they were connected. Judy rushed to the station, and into Chief Bogo's office. "Officer Hopps reporting in," - "Finally, now the last robbery there was a note left for you. They want Billy in exchange for you." Judy was puzzled 'I right here how am I suppose to be traded.' "I am putting you under guard at all times, also no more going to see Nick we can't have them attack him. Above all else we need to catch them." Judy just nodded and was introduced to her body guard Jeff. "Good to see you again Officer Hopps seems we're going to be great friends." she was glad it was someone she knew, but how was he going follow her into her apartment it was tiny. She wasn't allowed to call anyone, or even go grocery shopping. She could only stay in her apartment, or in the station.

Jeff was a nice guy doing all her shopping, not to mention letting her 'escape' every so often to clear her mind (but always in sight). To her surprise Jeff was to not go into her apartment, but instead stay two houses down with big enough rooms for a polar bear. She was all alone again 'I wonder how Nicks doing wait I can call him.' She grabbed her phone and stopped 'maybe his family is there, don't want to disturb him... how come I don't know any of his relatives.' She had been talking for days about her brothers/sisters, farm life and anything in between. 'Why doesn't he talk about it, maybe I should ask... I don't know what I am doing.' She quickly used all her time debating on if to call, and what to ask that she didn't relies that it was time for bed. 'I can always call tomorrow,' Knock... Knock.

"Hey Jeff what's up," - "I saw someone suspicions, we should move you." She grabbed her stuff and went down to the car. "I brought my car, so it not obvious that you leaving." 'Smart I wouldn't of thought of that.' They went to the station to have Jeff switch off to get some rest. Judy decided that it was safer to get some sleep in the station.

"Time to wake up Judy," Jeff had come in early, causing Judy to be sleep deprived again only getting 4 hours. "So how are things with Nick?" - "I am not allow to see him anymore till the robber is caught," She was pouting, Jeff just laughed. 'I wonder about those two.' They drove around for a bit this time Bogo told him to go to crowded areas the robber wouldn't strike there, so they went to the mall.

Judy hadn't gone shopping for herself in years, but now for some reason she wanted to. She went straight to the lingerie 'I need to get away from him for a second he's driving me mad.' Jeff had been asking about Nick in too much detail, and she had no sleep to think of the answer. Luckily for her once Jeff saw the store she wanted to go in he said he would wait outside of her. She browsed the selection they we all too relieving causing her to blush. 'I don't need any of these...' she went off in thought when a sale lady (Cougar) came up, and scared her half to death. "Do you need some help my name is Emily, I can find you the perfect look for your boyfriend." 'Boyfriend wait I...' before she could answer she was being dragged away to the change rooms. The pile of clothes forming in front of Judy was terrifying. Judy spend the next 2 hours trying on what seemed like everything in the store. Judy finally found one she liked. "You were, so cute in all there rest. You sure you only want these one think of all the fun you could have with extras." - "I don't even have a boyfriend, I don't think I would need more." The cougar look surprised. "What about that fox that I saw you with on T.V. or maybe the polar bear waiting for you," - "He is not my boyfriend!" Judy paid quickly trying to avoid anymore comments, but the cougar saw right through her. "O, maybe its just he's not your boyfriend yet." Emily had never seen a ball of red move so quickly in her life. Judy bolted out of the store 'where's Jeff, he wouldn't just leave me.'

Ring... ring... Judy never got phone call other then her parents, who else had her number. "Hello bunny, it seems you have someone I want in jail. I might just have to punish you for that." - "Who is this and how do you have my number?" There was a long pause. Then nothing they ended the call without saying anymore. Judy started looking for Jeff which didn't take too long as he was sleeping outside the lingerie store. 'Poor Jeff he got me so early, he need more sleep.' "Jeff I need to go back to the station I have some info for Bogo wake up." - "I am not sleeping, there was a bug in my eye and I was suffocating it." Jeff regained his sanity after they grabbed some premade sandwiches, this was going to be a long day.

I know I have been gone for a week, sorry. I hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

When Judy arrived at the station Bogo was in a meeting with the mayor discussing the threats towards Nick and Judy. Ring... ring... "Hello," Judy waited, and listened to the breathing on the other side. "You got out of the mall in a hurry, what's wrong? Lets keep this little phone calls private, or who knows maybe I will finish Billy's painting. I do know where the bastard of a fox is." - "Touch him, and you die." Her voice cold and calm. "That's the fight I want to hear. It wouldn't be fun without it. Remember I hold the chips, o and it looks like Bogo is done with his meeting you better get going to keep him waiting," only laugher came as they hung up the phone.

'Where could he be and see everything that's going on.' She was brought out of her own little world when Bogo grabbed her shoulder. "What brings you to the station Judy?" - "Jeff noticed a suspicious figure near my apartment, so we came back since its safer here." Bogo noticed that Judy was acting a bit strange 'she's not telling me everything.' "I am also a bit worried about Nick, thought I might get some info here." Bogo filled her in on Nick's condition not much had changed.

Sleep was a must right now, Judy was starting to see things that weren't there. She went into her office, and prepared her make shift bed. 'Nick's here' Judy ran towards him realizing that he didn't look right. "Nick what are you doing here," horrified by what she saw. Nick covered in blood from head to toe with the words cut into his chest. "Your next, you will pay." Judy began to scream, but no sound came. Nick started to smile, as he sunk from her grasp. 'Don't leave please what would I ever do.' She dived after him trying to bring him back to the surface, but his weight was to much and they sunk deeper and deeper. She wouldn't give up never letting Nick go even, as the last of her air left her lungs. They would die together "I love you..."

"Wake up, Judy are you ok your freaking out what's wrong your not hurt are you," Clawhauser came to visit, and to keep Judy company since he was off work now. Judy had been breathing erratically in her sleep, almost like she was droving. "Where am I, uhhhhh what's going on." Judy started rubbing her head trying to understand the situation. "It was just a nightmare, I think I don't really remember it." - "O, that's a relief you really scared me, you even said you loved me where really throw me off." The picture of Nick flashed through her mind. Clawhauser smiled when he saw her face. "So, you have excepted your feeling." Sigh. "Yes, don't... tell anyone please." Judy didn't know how to act when talking about her private life, it wasn't something she did often. Clawhauser zipped his lips, then of course squealed in excitement. Judy had to dodge the ball of emotions before he pounced. That hug would surely kill her, or at least break a few bones. Clawhauser had done his job, and distracted her from her problems even if it was for but a moment, and Judy was truly grateful. If only it would last. Ring. ring. "Hello," - "That's enough sleep, I think its time to have a meeting. Now remember what happens if you involve the cops. I will meet at home." Clawhauser was confused, Judy reassured him that it was just her landlord, and needed to go home.

What was going to happen at this meeting, how would she make sure she was safe. Question filled Judy's mind, it would all be over soon. Judy went into her apartment confused, where is the caller. "Hello, Judy nice to finally talk face to face." A little hedgehog was sitting on her bed drinking a cup of tea. "How did you get in here." - "Well, Jeffery thanks for escorting her around." Jeff walked in grabbing Judy keeping her from escaping. "Jeff what are you doing, she's the one that has been sending threats to the station." - "And who do you think has been giving her all the information about you silly." 'Its over how can get out of this, what about Nick.' "Now, lets figure out how we can get Billy out of jail, it was rude of you to take my boyfriend from me," Peggy sat at Judy's table writing a plan. She was a strange one, after she finished writing her plans she put it in a letter, and sealed it. "Here, you go I will leave this right here. ps Jeffery isn't the only partner I have, I have one watching Nick making sure he's nice and comfy. Tootels." Peggy left leaving Jeff to watch over her, now the cat was out of the bag Jeff became silence and cold not responding to any questions she had.

'Now it my time to plan, looks like he's not leaving me so I got all night to think.' She began to read the letter, 'First - ask to visit Billy with Jeff to get him out of his cell. Second - unlock Billy's cuffs make sure Jeff is in a position where he can escort Billy out. Third - use the cuffs to cuff yourself to the table, so you can't follow. Ps any funny business and Nick will die have fun cutie.'

I sorry that I am on a 1 chapter a week schedule. Which pisses me off, since the last review and followers make me want to write more. I will work on timings so I can write more and hope you enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

'First things first I am visiting Nick if he's in danger there is no point in not, plus hopefully Chief Bogo will see that as strange.' Judy's brain was running a mile a minute full with Nick, how to stop them and of course Nick. Judy made sure she got her hands on some posted notes and a pen. She needed help 1v1 she would win, but how many were hidden from sight. "I am going to bed are you going to stay here all night?" - "Chief Bogo's orders." Jeff said with a cheeky grin. "O and don't think about anything funny, like can I go to the bathroom by yourself I have to go with you no funny business remember." That ruins her plan a little, but she would find a time to write a note for help.

She got up at 6am to a visit Nick. She needed to start early, if she was going to see him before seeing Billy. "I am going now," Jeff said nothing, and just followed her. It wasn't in till they were halfway to the hospital that he started questioning her. "Where are we going, you need to follow her letter," - "I am going to see Nick, and just relax I can't do anything you will be there. Plus I need to make sure you guys haven't done anything to him." Jeff couldn't argue he still needed her for Peggy's plan. "Make it quick we need to finish the plan." 'he has no emotion how can he act all buddy buddy with me and Nick before.' She couldn't read him, that was worrying, very worrying.

When they got to the hospital Judy kept sending signals to Nelson to allow them to be alone. "Doc how is Nick." Nelson noticed Judy acting weird, "Judy we need to talk about him. Sorry sir only family allowed." Nelson slammed the door in Jeff's face, "Come with me now." Judy pulled out her pen and notes to write her message. 'I need help Nick's in danger, I need Chief Bogo to no this and to act silence.' Nelson played along taking this very seriously. "Nick is over the danger of infection, now only needs rest, and physiotherapy to him back on his feet." Nelson quickly copied Bogo's number with, the information Judy left with him. "I need to get going before they go crazy, I wish I could of at least of talked with Nick." - "Don't worry I will give him your message." Judy opened the door to a very anger polar bear, "You can't stay here its not dangerous." 'at least he has to still act I can use this.' "Lets get going to the station then." 'I hope this works its the only plan I was able to think of its all up to you Chief.'

Judy took them through rush hour giving Nelson time, there was a lot of information/plan to talk to Bogo about. "You stupid bunny why did you take us through downtown at this hour it would of been faster to go around. Idiot." It took them an hour and a half to make it to the station. 'Perfect that should be enough time.' "Lets go see Bogo, lets get this over with." Jeff could help, but smile Peggy was sure to reward him for his hard work. "Come in Judy, what can I do for you." - "I want to catch Billy's partner, or who ever it is. I want to talk with Billy to get some information." Bogo thought for a bit, then agreed to the condition that Jeff was with her. 'Good he got the call... I think.' Bogo sent a message to the prison to deliver him to the station. Judy wasn't alone to leave the station. 1 hour later, and Billy was delivered. Judy and Jeff went to the interrogation room. Jeff set his plan into action by getting his partners into the room watching Judy and Billy. "Well hello, didn't think they would bring me back here to talk to a dumb bunny." - "How's jail treating you all good I bet. It seems your friends don't like that your in there." Billy Just laughed, and said nothing more he knew what was going to happen. Jeff came into the room, grabbing Judy and cuffing her to the table. "I wish I could add to my painting with you, but I guess we can't have you follow me." - "See you later, or maybe soon." Bogo had 15 men break into the room cornering them in to the interrogation room. "Thank you, now I can paint if we are cornered. This is your own fault." Billy pulled out a knife from Jeff's pocket. There was 5 of Billy's men having a shootout at the door. Bogo saw Billy grabbing the knife, and immediately gave the order to use lethal force. Then men quickly opened fired killing 3 of the men immediately. Billy used his men as shields. "Peggy will kill you if I die and your fox." - "Too late she's taken care of. She is no longer a problem." Judy lied she needed to give the officers a opening to kill them. Billy dropped to his knees, a pointed his gun at her. "Tell her I loved her since you will be meeting her." Bogo rushed the door shooting Jeff, and Billy taking 3 bullet himself. "Judy its all over, Nick has been moved and we have officers searching for Peggy." - "Don't talk you have been shot just rest. Get in here Bogo is shot, and get this cuffs off."

Lets bring Nick back into the story he has sat long enough. Thanks to all the reads and I hope you enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Judy wasn't allowed to visit Nick till he was release, or in till Peggy was caught to keep him safe. She wait for 2 weeks till Nick was finally released. She was going mad thank god she was allow to call, and hear his voice. She rushed out of her apartment when she heard the news of his release (almost forgot to get dressed into normal clothes). Nick had all the time in the world to plan his confession. He was ready, or at least as ready as he could be. Now to put his plan into motion.

Judy arrive at the hospital, and waited for him. "Missed me, its been awhile hasn't it." - "Nick," She rushed him, and wouldn't release him from her grasp. "Want to spend some time together today I have a few ideas that we could do." - "Sure what did you have in mind?" Nick said nothing, just grabbed her hand, and made his way to the car. "First up, I think I should see me mom, after all I wasn't allowed to see her." Nick drove to the rainforest district, his mother lived on the lower level. "I hope she doesn't freak out too much." - "Nick you did call her while you were in the hospital right?." He nodded, but felt uneasy he told his mom that he was bringing a woman that he planned to date. 'Why did I tell her that uhhhhhh.' They arrived to a little burrow hidden away from most other buildings.

Knock... knock... "Mom you th..." before he could finish the door flung open. "What took you so long," Judy was stunned 'how old is she'. Nick's mother had silky hair that flowed beautifully. She smiled at the jaw dropped bunny. "You must be Judy. Nick was told me a lot about you. You look so good I could eat you." Judy now knew where Nick got his wit and sly smile. "Come in I have prepared lunch." She took Nick into the other room leaving Judy at the table to wait. She looked at Nick with horror, yet showed no signs of it. "You been through a lot, and now you wish to go through more with that bunny." - "I love her, she all I need." she just smiled, her son was hopelessly in love there was nothing for her to do, but to support him. "Let me get a better look, I.. I need to see all that has happen to you." After her inspection they came back to Judy. "You have and idiot for a partner young lady I hope you can keep him in line." Judy burst into laughter. "Don't worry I think I can handle that." The table talk consisted of Nicks childhood (aka embarrassing moments), and an interrogation of Judy. "Judy I am a little surprised you haven't had children yet being a bunny in all, but I am starting to understand why that is. My final question for you is do you plan on have some little ones running around in the future." - "I do, but I don't know how soon." Judy was drained after the interrogation that she couldn't even lie, or dodge questions anymore. "Son you better get going if you are going to finish your plans for do day, just remember to call after." - "Lets get going Judy I have a lot more planned." Nick when to his room before leaving to grab a few things.

Nick dropped Judy off at her apartment with a bag telling her to get ready for a nice dinner he would pick her up at 6 giving her 3 hours. Nick left driving to his house. '3 hours to get a hold of myself I can do that... right.' He was stressing out he wanted everything to be perfect. He went into his dresser and picked out his best suit. 'Calm down you got this' he kept repeating this in his head the drive back to Judy's.

Knock... knock... "Are you ready to get going." - "Give me a minute." After a few seconds Judy opened to door to shock Nick. Nick didn't know what his mom put in those bags. Judy was standing there with a red dress draping down her body showing off her curves. She was beautiful 'you vixen mom how am I suppose to concentrate.' "Is something wrong with how I look," Nick was stunned still spell bond, shaking off his stare. "Nothing is wrong, you are beautiful." - "Thank you, umm should we get going." This was going to take all of Nicks will power not to jump her at every turn. When they arrived at Opus Judy was shocked, no one could get a reservation here in less they were famous. "How did you get a reservation?" - "I know everyone in this town I can get what ever I want." They walked to the front desk where they waited for their arrival. "Nick Wilde we have been expecting you this way sir." Nick walked with grace and dignity Judy was impress he could act, so fancy. They were brought to a private room where the server was waiting with the wine Nick ordered when he made the reservation. "I can't believe you did all this, why?" - "I won't ruin the surprise, that comes after the meal." 'Why does he have to be so mysterious why can't he just tell me.' At the Opus the menu is set to what the Chef is going to make, the Menu was: A pumpkin spice puree soup, a honey baked salmon, or pickled vegetables atop a spicy sweet apple onion salsa, lemon sorbet, medium steak, or persimmon and pomegranate salad finished with 6 tier trifle.

Sorry I should of posted this yesterday. My bad I thought I did. Anyways sorry to leave it off there I want to spend some time with their conversation and the rest of the date. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
